1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing performance index information of a machine element which predict and output the performance index value of the machine element, particularly, a rolling bearing (hereinafter, referred to merely as xe2x80x9cbearingxe2x80x9d) by using a computer, and also to a method and system for supporting selection of a machine element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to attain limit design or optimum design of a mechanical apparatus, it is necessary to know the performance of each of machine elements used in the mechanical apparatus. For example, indexes indicating the performance of a bearing include the fatigue life, the grease life, the torque, the bearing temperature, the allowable axial load, etc. In a design of the mechanical apparatus, usually, it is required to consider plural performance indexes. It is known that such performance indexes are predictively calculated by respective predetermined calculation expressions on the basis of dimension and other element value data of the bearing, and a service condition data. Computer software applications for the calculation have been provided.
Conventionally, in order to obtain performance index values of a machine element in accordance with a design condition of a mechanical apparatus, the designer is requested to respectively activate required prediction calculation software applications for respective performance indexes, and hence cannot simultaneously obtain plural performance indexes.
When a machine element which satisfies allowable values of plural performance indexes is to be selected, designation number of machine element must be first selected, performance index values must be individually calculated, and the calculated values must be judged whether they satisfy the allowable values or not.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for providing performance index information of a machine element which can simultaneously obtain plural index values indicating the performance of the machine element.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and system for supporting selection of a machine element which can rapidly select a machine element satisfying allowable values of plural performance indexes.
The above-mentioned object can be achieved by a method of providing performance index information of a machine element by using a computer, according to the invention, the method comprising:
receiving a designation number of the machine element;
exhibiting a plurality of performance index candidates which are calculable for the machine element of the received designation number to request selection of performance indexes which are to be calculated;
exhibiting service conditions for the machine element of the received designation number which are necessary for calculating the selected performance indexes to request input of service condition data;
extracting dimension and element value data for the machine element of the received designation number from a database;
calculating a performance index value with respect to each of the selected performance indexes by using the input service condition data and the extracted dimension and element value data; and
displaying simultaneously the calculated performance index values.
The selection input of the designation number of the machine element may be performed by any one of: a direct input of a data of the machine element designation number; selection from a catalog of machine elements; and selection from candidate designation numbers based on dimension information.
The computer includes a server connected to a network, requests a terminal connected to the network to input necessary data, and outputs a calculation result of a performance index.
The above-mentioned object can be also achieved by a method of supporting selection of a machine element by using a computer, according to the invention, the method comprising:
receiving data of a kind of machine element and service conditions, and an allowable value of a performance index of the machine element;
extracting dimension and element value data for a plurality of designation numbers of the received kind of machine element from a database;
calculating a performance index value with respect to the performance index on which the allowable value has been received by using the received service condition data and the extracted dimension and element value data; and
comparing the calculated performance index value with the allowable value; and
displaying a list of designation number of which the calculated performance index value satisfies the allowable value as a candidate.
Furthermore, electronic data including CAD data of the candidate are output.
In the display of candidate, also the calculated performance index value is displayed together.
Moreover, with respect to the machine element of the selected designation number in the displayed candidates, principal dimensions are extracted from the dimension and element value database, and then displayed.
The computer includes a server connected to a network, requests a terminal connected to the network to input necessary data, and outputs information for selection support.
Further, the above-mentioned object can be achieved by a system for providing performance index information of a machine element, according to the invention, the system comprising:
an input section for inputting a designation number of the machine element;
a display section;
a database which stores dimensions and element value for machine elements; and
a calculation and control section which receives the designation number of the machine element input from the input section, exhibits a plurality of performance index candidates which are calculable for the machine element of the received designation number to request selection of one of a plurality of performance indexes which are to be calculated, exhibits service conditions for the machine element of the received designation number which are necessary for calculating the selected performance indexes to request input of service condition data, extracts dimension and element value data for the machine element of the received designation number from the database, calculates a performance index value with respect to each of the selected performance indexes by using the input service condition data and the extracted dimension and element value data, and displays simultaneously the calculated performance index values on the display section.
The selection input of the designation number of the machine element may be performed by any one of: a direct input of a data of the machine element designation number; selection from a catalog of machine elements; and selection from candidate designation numbers based on dimension information.
The calculation and control section is disposed in a server connected to a network, and the input section and the display section are disposed in a terminal connected to the network.
The above-mentioned object can be also achieved by a system for supporting selection of a machine element, according to the invention, the system comprising:
an input section for inputting data of a kind of machine element and service conditions, and an allowable value of a performance index of the machine element;
a display section;
a database which stores dimensions and element value for machine elements; and
a calculation and control section which receives data of the kind of machine element and service conditions, and the allowable value of the performance index of the machine element input from the input section, extracts dimension and element value data for a plurality of designation numbers of the received kind of machine element from the database, calculates a performance index value with respect to the performance index on which the allowable value has been received by using the received service condition data and the extracted dimension and element value data, compares the calculated performance index value with the allowable value, and displays a list of designation number of which the calculated performance index value satisfies the allowable value as a candidate on the display section.
In the display of candidate on the display section, also the calculated performance index value is displayed together.
With respect to the machine element of the designation number which is selected through the input section from the displayed candidates, the calculation and control section extracts principal dimensions from the dimension and element value database, and then displays the extracted principal dimensions on the display section.
The calculation and control section is disposed in a server connected to a network, and the input section and the display section are disposed in a terminal connected to the network.
Further, the above-mentioned object can be achieved by a server for providing performance index information of a machine element, according to the invention, which is connected to a network, the server comprising:
a calculation and control section, which is accessible to a database which stores dimensions and element value for machine elements, and which receives a designation number of the machine element input from a terminal connected to the network, exhibits a plurality of performance index candidates which are calculable for the machine element of the received designation number to request selection of performance indexes which are to be calculated, exhibits service conditions for the machine element of the received designation number which are necessary for calculating the performance indexes that are selected by the input from the terminal to request input of service condition data, extracts dimension and element value data of the machine element of the received designation number from the database, calculates a performance index value with respect to each of the selected performance indexes by using the service condition data which is input from the terminal and the extracted dimension and element value data, and transmits simultaneously the calculated performance index values to the terminal.
The selection input of the designation number of the machine element may be performed by any one of: a direct input of a data of the machine element designation number; selection from a catalog of machine elements; and selection from candidate designation numbers based on dimension information.
The above-mentioned object can be also achieved by a server for supporting selection of a machine element, according to the invention, which is connected to a network, the server comprising:
a calculation and control section which is accessible to a database which stores dimension and element value for machine elements, and receives data of a kind of machine element and service conditions, and an allowable value of a performance index of the machine element input from a terminal connected to the network, extracts dimension and element value data for a plurality of designation numbers of the received kind of machine element from the database, calculates a performance index value with respect to the performance index on which the allowable value has been received by using the received service condition data and the extracted dimension and element value data, compares the calculated performance index value with the allowable value, and outputs a list of designation number of which the calculated performance index value satisfies the allowable value as a candidate to the terminal.
In the display of candidates on the display section, also the calculated performance index value is displayed together.
With respect to the machine element of the designation number which is selected through the input section from the displayed candidates, the calculation and control section extracts principal dimensions from the dimension and element value database, and then displays the extracted principal dimensions on the display section.